Hogwarts Academy for Gifted Students
by JuleZH
Summary: Just a random story that came to my mind one boring afternoon. Totally AU. My vision of a world with better magical/muggle realtions.


**A/N: Hi everyone! This story is a bit strange and definetly AU. It's just something that came to my mind one boring afternoon. So I had to write this oneshot.**

 **Disclaimer: Hogwarts doesn't belong to me - I'm just playing with Rowling's School.**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sighed deeply as he put down the letter neatly written with a pink glittery pen by one Petunia Evans. The compassionate letter inevitably made him think of his own sister Arianna. His sister Arianna who had lost all her magic when some random boys had attacked her when she was little more than a baby. Even though decades ago, the old wizard could still clearly remember the tears that always welled up in his sister's beautiful eyes whenever her two magical brothers boarded the scarlet Hogwarts Express every September first.

Arianna herself however had to learn to live a perfectly "normal" life. She went to a normal Muggle school in Godric's Hollow where the family lived. Long before her eldest brother Albus had even thought of teaching, Arianna decided to become a teacher after graduating. So, while Albus went out into the world to fight dark wizards, Arianna went to a Muggle university and studied education. There she also met Thomas Evans, a handsome young fellow with blonde hair. She fell madly in love with him. After graduating they married and moved to a suburb on the outskirts of central London where Arianna started to work as a teacher at the local elementary school. Barely a year after Arianna and Mark's marriage, Albus, who was by now headmaster of Hogwarts, received a letter announcing the birth of their first child. Mark Evans was a happy child, always laughing and smiling. However he, along with the three sisters that would follow him, never showed a single sign of magic.

And now he held in his hands a letter by one Petunia Evans. At first he hadn't thought much of the letter – after all the name Evans was a fairly common surname. But something about the tone of the letter, the curly, clearly feminine style of handwriting and the way the little girl drew small hearts on her letters instead of dots seems oddly familiar to Albus. He and his brother Aberforth still maintained a fairly regular contact with their sister. He knew that his sister had moved in with her oldest son and his wife some years ago after her husband's death. For Christmas Arianna always send cards to her brothers. The last one had shown her, her once auburn long hair now nearly white, surrounded by her children and grandchildren as they sat next to a lovely Christmas tree.

Could it be that this letter was indeed from Arianna's granddaughter? That this Petunia Evans was in fact his great-niece? With a flick of his wand he quickly summoned his sister's last Christmas card. There they were: two girls that were standing on either side of his sister's chair. The one on the left was slightly taller than her sister. She had brown hair and a rather long, thin face. Her bright blue eyes seemed to twinkle slightly as she smiled down at her grandmother. The girl on the other side looked a lot like Arianna had at that age with her shining emerald eyes and long red curls – though her hair was slightly brighter than his sister's had been. Could it be that those two were Lily and Petunia Evans? And if so would it be okay to separate those two sisters who obviously loved each other just because one happened to be magical and the other one not? No, family was important – especially in times as these.

The Evans family had just sat down for dinner when they were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. "I'll get it!" Lily exclaimed as she quickly shot out of her chair nearly knocking her cup of orange juice over. Ever since the girl had discovered that she was a witch and would be going to Hogwarts in September she was bouncing with energy. Arianna had never told her family about the magical world. Expect for her brothers of course that was a part of her life that belonged to the past – no use dwelling on what ifs. So it had come as a surprise to everyone when they'd discovered that Lily was a witch and everyone was ecstatic about it – everyone except for Petunia of course. In the last weeks Arianna had observed her eldest granddaughter as she became more and more withdrawn and quiet. Arianna herself still clearly remembered how insufficient and stupid she herself had felt back when her brothers had left for Hogwarts while she remained at home alone. It just wasn't fair to break families apart like that and she just couldn't understand why nobody in the magical world had ever thought about changing that fact.

The door opened and a moment later Lily returned to the dining room Albus in tow. She quickly got up and gave him a small kiss on his cheek – like she'd always done as a child when he'd returned home after a long schoolyear full of adventures at Hogwarts. To her immense surprise the great Albus Dumbledore now turned to her granddaughter Petunia and addressed her: "I reckon that you are Miss Petunia Evans?" he asked and when Petunia nodded he continued "could I maybe have a word with you?"

Petunia Evans would never know that it had cost the great Albus Dumbledore many letters and hours after hours spent at the Ministry of Magic discussing the issue with the Minister himself to convince the authorities of the Wizarding world that his idea was in fact necessary. Of course many of the old pureblood families had been against even the thought of allowing Muggle children to come to Hogwarts. Albus might never have made it, had it not been for the support of some very influential families such as the Potters, the Longbottoms or the Bones. But all that didn't matter to Petunia Evans as she happily boarded the Hogwarts Express with her sister. Yes, she still wouldn't be able to learn magic. A long talk with her grandmother had made it clear to the girl that this was simply not possible. Magic was something you just had to be born with. But now she at least had the chance to be part of the adventures her sister would be having in the next seven years and she would learn to understand and appreciate the magical society.

It hadn't been at all hard to find the stuff for the non-magical part of Hogwarts that would be opening that September. In fact there were a lot of teachers that were willing to work at Hogwarts. Some of them were Squibs like Arianna, but some of them also were purely Muggle but knew of the magical world because of family members that had gone to Hogwarts. To everyone's immense surprise Arianna Evans, née Dumbledore, took over the post of headmistress for the new _Hogwarts Academy for Gifted Students_ – although she regularly declared that she was definitely too old for this. In the first few years only a selected few learned at the _Hogwarts Academy for Gifted Students_. Most of them were either Squibs or siblings of Muggleborns.

By the time Petunia Evans graduated seven years later most of the "regular" student population of Hogwarts did at least some non-magical courses at the _Academy_ – something especially many muggleborn students, who didn't know for sure if they would live their lives in the Muggle or magical world, considered practical. Muggle Studies on the other hand was now compulsory for all students. The moment Petunia received her diploma was one of the happiest of her life. She was standing next to her beloved sister on the beautiful sunny grounds in front of Hogwarts. In the audience sat her completely Muggle parents next to her Squib grandmother and her great-uncle Albus Dumbledore who just happened to be one of the greatest and most powerful wizards ever. Quietly Petunia took her sister's hand into her own and gave it a gentle squeeze as Lily turned away from her boyfriend James to face her sister. Green met blue and tears formed in both their eyes for neither of them could imagine living this special moment without her sister by her side.

By the time Harry and his cousin Dudley entered Hogwarts, the _Academy_ was an established institution – not only in Great Britain, but in the whole world. Hogwarts was now the only magical school to offer a dual education as it gave magical students the possibility to do their OWLs/NEWTs and at the same time also pass their A-level exams. Over time this led to an extended cooperation between the magical and non-magical world in many fields such as medicine or also technics. The "Office for the Misuse of Muggle Artificats" was turned into the "Bureau for international magical-muggle cooperation" and Arthur Weasley was named the Minister of this new resort. Of course there were still many old purebloods who turned up their noses on this new development, but even Lucius Malfoy had to give in when his son returned home after his first year at Hogwarts with a hairdryer at the bottom of his school trunk and listening to something called a CD with this portable player thing called a "Discman".

The final blow to the arrogance of the wizarding world happened during the final battle when Voldemort was killed by a bullet fired by non-other than Harry Potter's Muggle cousin Dudley Dursley. After graduating from the _Hogwarts Academy for Gifted Students_ Dudley had become part of the newly-founded non-magical defence army to support his cousin during the impending war against Voldemort. During the final battle he had been standing next to Harry when Voldemort had fired his deathly curse. Dudley had reacted on pure instinct when he had fired his gun. As in slow-motion he watched the small metal bullet hit his target as the dark wizard was thrown backwards from the impact. Dudley Dursley, a Muggle without the slightest bit of magical power, had just killed the most dangerous dark wizard of all times and everyone involved found it highly amusing that in the end "the power the dark lord knows not" turned out to be Muggle technology.


End file.
